The present invention relates to color recording and, in particular, to both a color recording method and a device which are capable of recording images in multiple, e.g., 2 to 5, colors on large-sized paper.
As is known well in the art, ink jet systems, electronic copying systems, thermal sublimation type transfer systems, thermal fusion type transfer systems and the like can be employed in color recording.
Moreover, because the mechanisms associated with thermal sublimation type transfer systems and thermal fusion type transfer systems are relatively simple, a compact recording device can be provided and the cost of the device can be reduced. Also, the use of ribbons respectively coated with different color inks, e.g., a yellow ink, a magenta ink and a cyan ink, allows color recording to be readily achieved.
As mentioned above, although a variety of systems are available for obtaining color recording, when the size and cost of the device are taken into consideration, choices which would be acceptable to ordinary users become more limited.
One example of a system which can satisfy both the size and cost requirements is the thermal transfer system. However, in such thermal transfer systems, the ribbons are expensive and can be quickly consumed, thus, the operating cost of such a system can be quite high. Also, because thermal transfer devices are typically arranged so as to provide "full-color" recording, the device inevitably becomes expensive.
From the viewpoint of the ordinary users, it is not always necessary that the recording device be adapted to the full-color recording but, in most cases, it is adequate that the recording device be capable of recording in multiple colors in the range of 2 to 5 colors.
Further, in recent years, the need has also arisen to record on paper having a larger size including paper of an A1 size or greater, e.g., poster and the like.
However, conventional recording systems can not record multiple colors on large-sized paper at costs acceptable to ordinary users.